Miracles Will Happen
by 11BlueMoon
Summary: Rose has graduated and is finally leaving St. Vladimrs. Her and Lissa are now on a mission to find Dimitri. But once hes found, can Rose and him really be together? And is there really a way for Dimitri to become a Dhampir again? *UP FOR ADOPTION!
1. Chapter 1

Full Summary:_ Rose can't get over Dimitri he's out there somewhere. So when Rose and Lissa graduate they are out on there own searching for Dimitri while trying to find out if it's true for Strigoi to be turned back into what they once where. Can Rose and Dimitri finally have there happily ever after?_

**A/N: Hope you enjoy my story there will be alot more chapters coming after the first one. Please Review at the end!**

"What a long week!" I said crashing down on Lissa's couch.

"I'll say...but Rose I really am proud of you, I mean you've been going through so much and yet you still did amazing in those tests" she said smiling and taking a seat next to me but shoving my feet out the way.

I laughed. "Thanks Liss"

I had just officially finished all my tests all my trials and I think I might have actually passed them... –well not might have actually I think it was definitely actually since Alberta and even my Mom – yes my mom were both equally proud of me. So that means one thing.

"I Rose Hathaway am a guardian" I said out loud Lissa let out a giggle which I joined in.

Yeah this day was pretty great it was just like a huge weight off my shoulders to know I passed and there would be no more tests, I would actually once and for all be leaving St. Vladimir's Academy.

In a way that was a good thing. But in another way it was a bad thing, a very, very bad thing.

You see the love of my life is a Strigoi. In other words a heartless, evil monster. But he wasn't always that way he use to be the most caring and warm person I have ever met and I love him and I don't think that's going to change any time soon.

So that brings me to that very bad thing.

A couple of weeks ago Dimitri had sent me a letter. I guess you could call it a love letter/ Death threat. Saying that once I left this school and it's wards he would be coming after me and that there was nowhere to run. Now I have to admit this completely scared me, not so much for myself but for my best friend who I would now forever be protecting and if Dimitri came after me I didn't want her caught in the middle of it where she could get hurt.

Lissa knows all about this. That's another huge problem...

She wants to help. I say help as in go out and find Dimitri and try to find a way to change him back to his Dhampir self. She's doing all of this for me of course but I really don't know what I'd do if I lost her since it's such a big risk.

It's dangerous, very dangerous.

And yes I have told her that and I can tell from the bond that we share that she knows that and unsurprisingly she's scared too but she wants to see me happy again, like completely happy, and she knows that's the only way to do it.

Can't argue there I want Dimitri back more than anything in the world and since recently finding out in Russia there could be a way to do that......well it's kind of tempting.

I sighed still lying on Lissa's couch. "What time is it?" I asked her.

She looked at the silver watch with pink rhinestones on it that she was wearing. "Nine o'clock" she said and sighed to, it was getting late and curfew was in an hour.

"I guess I better get going then." I said standing up she nodded.

"Make sure you set your alarm a bit earlier" she said.

"Why?" I asked. _Damn I hate getting up early._

"So we can have an earlier breakfast and then spend the rest of the day packing."

I groaned tomorrow night would be the last night it was Friday today and we were leaving on Sunday.

"Ok Liss" I said even though I really hated the idea. She knew that too "Goodnight"

"Night" she said just before I closed the door.

I walked slowly back to my dorm enjoying the scenery around me. Strange right? But I didn't know if I'd ever be here again after we left and I spent pretty much my whole life here and it held so many memories. One of them being where I was walking right now.

This is where I was walking the night when I woke up from a 'bad dream' which really the bad dream was me being sucked into Lissa's head while she was with Christian (that's something else I will explain). But I remember walking down here and being caught by Dimitri when he was still a guardian. He asked why I was out here and I remember he could always tell If I was lying. That's when Alberta came but Dimitri pushed me away so Alberta couldn't see and I wouldn't get into trouble. He was always doing things like that.

It was also the night I found out I could see ghosts, well not actually found out since I thought I was going crazy at the time but it was when I saw Mason. My old friend who had been killed but now had moved on when I left the academy's gates a few months ago.

Thinking about all this made tears water in my eyes but I didn't let any fall. I had cried enough about everything so I would no longer make myself feel that weak.

I was now at my dorm and I searched my pockets until I found my keys and unlocked the door. I had a real quick shower, strange for me, and then put on my long grey sweat pants with my white tank top.

I practically throw myself on my bed. Man was I exhausted it had been such along week with the test after test after test..... I close my eyes ready for a good sleep with no interruptions the only two interruptions I ever got while sleeping would be Adrian or Lissa and Christian when they were 'together'.

I was sure I wouldn't get any interruptions from Adrian since I know he had too much to drink like usual making it hard for him to dream walk. And it was highly unlikely to get any interruptions from Lissa and Christian since they are still broken up. Yup the use-to-be happy couple are still not together.

Which I myself find stupid since you can tell there both still in love with each other but I have to keep reminding myself not to metal in their relationship. I think it's mostly Christian he's still upset about when Lissa kissed Aaron last month even though it was all Avery's fault.

Before I let myself completely fall asleep I checked on Lissa. Even though I just saw her I checked through the bond every night to be sure she was alright a lot of nights she would cry herself to sleep thinking about Christian.

I slipped in her head and surprisingly she wasn't thinking about Christian. Usually I would think that was a good thing since the thought of him made her too upset but what she was really thinking about wasn't any better.

She has made up her mind. I always knew she wanted to do it but this time she definitely was.

She wanted me and her to find Dimitri when we left _no matter what_ she thought _Rose deserves this....after everything that's happened she deserves this._ She kept telling herself that.

I really didn't know what I've done to deserve such an amazing friend who would be willing to do this for me. And even though it was so dangerous to go out on this mission to look for him, and even though the risks were high.

This was the man I loved, and I would do anything for him, no matter what that meant.

* * *

**Please Review!!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: *Contains spoilers from the first 4 books in the VA series don't read if you havent read them* Here's chapter 2.**

I was having like the best dream of me on a beach in my bikini until I heard some very annoying knocking.

"Rose!" I knew that was Lissa but I just ignored her maybe if I closed my eyes again I could go back to...."Rose!!!" her voice sounded and the banging was louder.

I slowly sat up in my bed trying to calm down. It always really annoys me when Im enjoying a peaceful sleep and it get's interrupted. I put my feet over the other side of the bed and struggled to take my weight when I stood up. Pretty stupid for a soon-to-be guardian but hey im tierd.

I walked really slow to my door and I knew that wasn't just because I was tierd it was kinda to annoy Lissa. But seriously she should no not to wake me. Its too early!

"Rose, your starting to annoy me!" Lissa said from the other side still knocking. Oh no I would have never guesses she was annoyed.

"Yeah heaven forbid we have Lissa annoyed" I said before opening the door. And lets just say from the look on Lissa's face she had been knocking a bit longer then I thought.

I just acted like nothing was wrong that would be the easiest way.

"So...whats up?" I said in a forced happy voice.

"What's up is I told you to set your alarm clock _early_" Oh right I forgot that.

"This is early, it's a Saturday I usually sleep till noon" That sometimes was true.

She rolled her eyes but she was starting to get over it. "Just hurry up and get dressed and meet us for breakfast"

"Okay seeya"

I shut the door after she was gone. I didn't bother having a shower so I got my clothes. I went with my black skinny jeans blue T-shirt and black jumper, I put my hair in a ponytail and put my black converses on and headed out the door.

When I got to the cafeteria it wasn't as crowded as usual that's because alot of the moroi and new guardians already left and tomorrow so would we. I saw Lissa sitting at our usual table with Adrian, Christian and Eddie. It was always a bit akward with Lissa and Christian together but thats just because they didn't talk.

I grabbed a tray and got two pices of toast and some orange juice before I sat down at the table, my usual spot was always next to Adrian and Lissa would sit across from me in between Christian and Eddie but Christian has been sitting in my spot and me in his for a while. Its just stupid and I feel like screaming at them and telling them there acting like children but me doing that would be interfearing and im not doing that, this is one thing there gonna have to figure out on there own.

"Hey guys" I said sitting down.

I got a mixture of heys and grunts. What a nice welcome..

"Nice guys, real nice" I sarcastically said.

"Hello my sweet, sweet Little Dhampir" Adrian choose to say with his usual annoying grin.

"Yeah...thats a bit over the top" I said before digging in to my food.

We all sat there talking about the Royal Court which is where they _think _where going. I say think because Lissa and I still have yet to figure out what where gonna do, I know that one of her plans was going to be to travel around as an excuse to tell them but Lissa is suppose to be getting another guardian first and im sure it wouldn't be to good to ask the new guardian to come with us while we hunt my Strigoi boyfriend.

Also if anyone found out that I would be in so much trouble for taking the Dragomir Princess with me to find Dimitri no matter whether if it's her idea or mine.

Which its kind of both of our ideas since I was going to find Dimitri before he finds me first but I made a promise to Lissa to let her come.

"Well" Lissa suddenly said "Rose and I should probably get packing, you guys should to" she said narrowing her eyes at the boys.

"Yes mom" Eddie said.

Lissa laughed and we both stood up and started walking to my dorm.

"Don't you need to pack?" I asked Lissa while walking.

"Ive already packed nearly everything and I thought Id help you while we talk about what where going to do" I didn't need to ask what she meant I knew it was about finding Dimitri.

I didn't say anything else when we got to my door and I ulocked it.

"Did you pack anything yet?" Lissa asked when we were inside.

"Nope was I suppose too?" I asked but I really didn't care it wouldn't take long.

"Do you know how long this will take"

It wasn't really a question but I answerd anyway. "Not long...Liss I don't own as much stuff as you" And boy I didn't Lissa owned so many clothes that Im pretty sure we will have to get rid of some it would be too much to carry around.

I opened up my closet and we went from there unpacking everything I owned. Even though it wasn't taking long it was still boring I've always hated packing Lissa and I use to do it all the time when we ran away from the academy for two years. We moved to _a lot _of different places so no guardians found us.

Until ofcourse Dimitri with some other guardians found us. Thats a memory ill never forget I always thought he was good looking and hot but I never would have thought we would fall in love...

I quickly got rid of that thought because whenever I started thinking about Dimitri it would always make me upset.

"Okay" Lissa snapped me out of my thoughts "We cant avoid the issue any longer what are we going to do?"

I thought hard about this. What were we gonna do? A plan I had thought of would be just walking out of the academy now...careless I know but thats just me. Ofcourse that's dangerous and thats why this would be alot better if I wasn't risking Lissas life. Why not give it another shot.

"Lissa...maybe if just I leave—"

"NO!" She yelled cutting me off "You promised remember? Wherever you go I go" she said in a serious voice.

"Lissa I know I promised but it's just too dangerous"

"Rose we have gone over this a hundred times I know it's dangerous, but it will be just like when we were on the run except we no there's no guardians we need to hide from" she walked over and sat on my bed "And besides, your my official guardian now" she finished with a smile.

I smiled back. She did have a small point it was a bit like when we ran away but this time I was her guardian, I have a stake and I know how to fight.

I looked at her face to see her staring into my eyes with hope.

"Ok" I finally said. "Tomorrow we won't be going to the Royal Court"

She smiled. "Good I'll tell anyone who asks that I've chosen to travel instead of go to college"

I nodded. I couldn't believe it, we really were going to do this.

* * *

**Please Review!!!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: *Contains Spoilers of the first 4 books in the VA series. Only read if you have read those* Pretty plz Review! lol :)**

It was Sunday and I was already dressed and ready to go and all of my things were all packed (which actually wasn't too many). I was going to go down to the cafeteria and meet Lissa there.

She said that we would organize for Christian, Adrian and Eddie to meet us there were we would tell them what we were going to do.

This wasn't going to be easy.

I knew I was about 10 minutes late and I hoped Lissa wasn't too mad Id just tell her it was from her waking me up so early yesterday.

I walked into the cafeteria and everyone was already there and by the looks on their faces I could tell Lissa had already told them.

_Thank god your here, what took you so long, I need help. _Lissa said through the bond she was staring right at me so the boys followed her stare and now they were all looking at me.

Oh this is just great...

I took a seat next to Lissa and from the looks on their faces they were all shocked. I could really blame them because they all really thought that Lissa and I were going to the Royal Court with them and to College.

Nobody spoke they all looked like they were trying to process it and I wondered what Lissa actually said. I gave her a confused look so maybe she would tell me.

_I just told them that I wanted a break and wanted to travel to a few towns nearby. There really confused and I think Christians mad. I hope he doesn't think I'm doing it to get away from him. _Lissa spoke this through the bond that way only I could hear it.

I decided to speak up, I hated awkward silences. "Ok, guys—"

But Christian cut me off. "Rose what are you thinking Lissa is suppose to have two guardians it's not safe" he said his voice wasn't raised or anything but I could tell he was a a bit mad and annoyed that really just showed how much he cared for Lissa and for once I didn't argue with him because that's exactly how I felt.

Well I didn't argue with him, but Lissa did I could tell from the bond she was annoyed at what he said.

"This isn't her fault, I wanted to go and I'm not _suppose _to have two guardians that's just something the Queen wanted but I'm sure it can wait!" Lissa's voice really showed how annoyed she was and even though Christian didn't look surprised I'm sure he was Lissa didn't usually act this way but she hated to feel like she was being controlled.

"But what about college huh? You planned for ages to go and now your just throwing that away for no reason?" Christian said looking at Lissa.

"I'm not just throwing it away for no reason!"

"Then why can't you wait until the holidays in between college?" I didn't feel too comfortable with this conversation between them especially since I could feel all Lissa's emotions one was strong and even though they were fighting I could tell it was Love. I could see Adrian and Eddie weren't too comfortable either, they hadn't said anything since I came.

"Because there's not enough time!" Lissa answered. I froze and so did she, she really hadn't meant to say that because by saying there isn't enough time she meant that Dimitri could get to me before we got to him. It was clear Lissa was worried about my life if we didn't do anything before he got to me, that's what it said in his letters. If we went to court that's exactly where Dimitri would expect me.

Christian looked between the both of us and now he looked concerned I saw from the corner of my eye Adrian and Eddie were really listening now.

"There isn't enough time for what?" Adrian spoke up. Well that question was expected.

_I didn't mean to say that_ Lissa said through the bond _what do I say now?_

"What's going on?" Christian asked worry in his voice.

I could tell she wanted me to say something. "It's nothing. It's just with everything that has been happening with me and Lissa we both wanted a break, just us two together, it won't even be too long just probably a month maybe even less" I lied smoothly they had no idea it was to find Dimitri.

I don't know if they completely bought it but they seemed to be slowly letting it go.

_Rose there's another important thing we have to do._ Lissa said through the bond, I didn't no why she was talking so much through the bond I think she was just scared to say something in front of Christian. _We have to tell Headmistress Kirovia._

Oh crap...

I forgot about that. We had to tell her so she knew when the jet came that we wouldn't be going on it. And I knew she wasn't going to be too happy about me taking Lissa where there are no wards I could already picture her face.

I nodded and after saying goodbye to the others we both walked to Kirovia's office.

I knocked on her office door and herd a faint 'come in' Lissa walked in first and I thought it would be better for Lissa to do most of the talking; she seemed to know what to say.

"Vasilissa, Rosemarie what brings you both here" Kirovia said while gesturing to the seats in front of her desk. We both took a seat and Lissa began talking.

Her reaction was as to be expected she was mad at me of course... This all reminded me of when Lissa and I were brought back to the academy. I remember Dimitri sticking up for me and convincing Kirovia to let me stay here when she wanted to kick me out of the school.

I was so caught up in all my thoughts I was pretty much missing the whole conversation, well that's until I felt all the magic come from Lissa.

"Headmistress, Rose and I will not be going to the Royal Court, I will not be getting my other guardian yet Rose will be protecting me and your ok with that aren't you." Lissa said in a gentle voice her green eyes staring straight at Kirovia's. She was using compulsion, a lot of compulsion.

This worried me it was never good for her to do this but there was no other way to convince her. I shot Lissa a worried and mad look which she just ignored.

"Yes I am ok with that" Kirovia said in a daze. God we were so lucky no guardians were here to witness this.

"Thank you Headmistress, sorry to waste any of you time." Lissa said in a sweet voice as we both stood up.

"No it was no waste. Goodbye you two and good luck for the future" she said Lissa and I both said a quick goodbye as we left, at first I was confused but then I remembered that, that was probably the last time we would ever see her.

Soon as we were out the door I turned to Lissa.

"Lissa" I hissed. "I can't believe you used that much compulsion on her do you no how lucky we are that she was the only one there."

"Yes, but it was the only way and it wasn't as much compulsion as you think, it's not a big deal." She said.

"It is a big deal" I mumbled. She just rolled her eyes.

"Come on we have to go grab our bags"

Once we had all our bags it was time to leave.

I think we spent about half an hour just saying goodbye to everyone. Lissa and Christian even hugged and I could tell she was about to cry but she knew she would be seeing him again soon.

When I was done saying goodbye to Eddie I said goodbye to Christian, he was still worried I could tell.

"Ill take care of her I promise" I said in a low voice. He nodded.

"I know you will, but take care of your self aswel ok. I cant lose my badass partner now can I?" he said. I smiled and I knew he was talking about the time we both teamed up to fight Strigoi.

The last person I said goodbye to was Adrian.

"Little Dhampir, I guess this would be goodbye for now...actually not for now Ill see you very soon" he said smiling.

I was confused. "What? What do you mean soon—oh right" I rolled my eyes when I got what he meant "Dream stalker" I muttered he just laughed giving me a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

Once all the goodbyes were done there was only one thing left to do.

"I guess this is it" Lissa said looking at the school.

"I guess it is" I said before picking up my bags.

We both made our way out of the gates.

And out of the safety of the wards.

* * *

**Please Review!!!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: *Contains Spoilers of the first 4 books in the VA series. Only read if you have read those* Review at the end!**

"What now?" Lissa asked me.

We had just walked about 20 minutes down the road that was surrounded by trees and were now heading for a clearing it was about 4:00am which means it was still dark but the sun was coming up. I had my stake in my pocket ready just in case.

"Not far to go now" I told her "We just keep following this road and we will stop at the gas station down there and call a taxi"

I already knew this since it was exactly what I did when I left the academy by myself to look for Dimitri.

Lissa and I continued walking I could tell she was getting tired and puffed but she didn't complain. We made small talk mostly planning what we were going to do next and it wasn't too long until we made it to the petrol station.

We walked up to the doors it wasn't busy since this was really early in the morning for humans which was really late at night for us.

There was a slight beeping noise from the when Lissa and I entered, the tall human guy behind the counter gave us a strange look. I bet it would have been funny, I mean two young girls in the middle of nowhere carrying bags I was carrying three and Lissa was carrying two. Two of the bags I was carrying were mine one was Lissa's and the two she was carrying where also hers.

I walked straight to where I could see a pay phone and Lissa followed. She gave me a dollar which she had in her pocket and I called the number for a taxi.

It surprisingly didn't take too long for a taxi to arrive about 25 minutes after I rang. We hoped in the car and I told the driver to drop us off at one of the nearby hotels.

While driving I did a quick check through the bond. Lissa was trying to cover it up but I could feel that she was slightly nervous, scared and sad. Nervous and scared because of any danger we might face. And sad because of the people she was leaving manly Christian. I gave her a quick glance and she gave me a reassuring smile.

Those emotions were small compared to how determined she was to do this. Lissa being Lissa thought of this as being a bit of an adventure, and just like me apart of her missed those two years we had just me and her on our own.

We arrived at the hotel. It was now completely daylight so after we paid the taxi driver we rushed into the hotel since Lissa like all Moroi couldn't stay in the sun too long.

The hotel was 3 stars it wasn't anything too special but it was still nice and modern we walked straight up to the counter where a young women stood behind the counter her orange curly and wild hair sticking up around her face.

"Welcome to the La May Zone hotel my name is Sierra how may I help you?" she asked sounding very rehearsed.

"Hi um.. could we just get one room with two beds?" I asked.

"Sure. Names?" she said grabbing typing on the computer in front of her.

"Uh.." I didn't know if I should tell her our real names in case anyone came looking for us I guess I was just use to them being fake when Lissa and I were on the run. But for now I just went with the truth. "Rose Hathaway and Lissa Dragomir."

She nodded and typed on the computer. "And how long will you be staying?"

I didn't really know this but I'm sure we could change this. "About a week" I said.

She nodded again while typing "Ok the first night will cost 30 dollars each"

Lissa handed her the money that we already had and Sierra gave us a key telling us to go to room 44 on the second floor.

We both took the elevator still carrying around our luggage. I saw the small 44 on one of the doors and unlocked it.

It was pretty much like the lobby downstairs cream walls with light brown furniture a couch with a TV and two queen size beds next to each other.

We both dropped our stuff, Lissa dropping it like it weighted three times as much as it really did I rolled my eyes, this was nothing.

"This hotel is good and all but we can get a much better one I can get my money out of the bank now and—" I cut Lissa off.

"Liss, no we don't need any fancy hotels or anything don't waste your money. This isn't like the last time we ran away we don't need to keep spending money on things we don't need." I didn't want to hurt her or anything but it had to be said.

I couldn't care less where we stayed. There was only one reason why I was doing this.

I could tell Lissa was a bit disappointed but not deeply she nodded and went to have a shower.

_

That night I went to sleep thinking about what we were going to do tomorrow. First we were going to the library.

We were going there because I needed to explain to Lissa about the topic that was brought up in Russia about turning Strigoi back to what they were originally and in the library there could be books about it.

We were in human territory so you wouldn't suspect there to be anything on different races of vampires but trust me there were. _A lot._

To humans it was all myths books and books which they all thought were fantasy when they really weren't.

So it sounds weird that our first mission was to go to the library but if there really was something there about changing back Strigoi then hopefully that would be the only research we would have to do.

I started to drift to sleep...

But of course it cant be my _own _dreaming sleep can it? Since I started to get the feel of one of Adrian's dreams.

We were in a very familiar place where he liked to take me it was a large garden filled with different flowers and bushes.

I couldn't see him at first but I knew he was here, I groaned. "Adrian, seriously I saw you less then ten hours ago."

"I know, but your just so hard to resist" he said from behind me. I turned around to see him wearing his usual blue jeans with a white button up shirt.

"Ok Ill let you visit my dreams sometimes but not every night. Once a week tops." I said.

He smirked. "What only once a week I get to see my favourite Dhampir?"

"Yep. Sorry bout that" I said also smirking.

He pouted and I laughed. "Okay okay it's better than nothing." He paused. "So have you found anything yet?"

Found anything yet? "What?"

"Come on little Dhampir I'm not stupid" I snorted and he rolled his eyes, but I was still confused.

"What do you mean?"

"Wanting to travel" he shook his head "yeah right Lissa has been set on going to court for ages I know that's not the reason why you both left. It's Belikov isn't it?"

I froze. How could he possibly know that?

I decided to play dumb "I don't know what you're talking about."

He laughed which really ticked me off "Well that's the reason you went to Russia isn't it? To find Belikov and kill him, which obviously didn't work." _How is that obvious? _I thought. "So it's either your off to try and kill him again... which I don't really think is the reason, cause you wouldn't have taken Lissa. Or.... you're trying to save him."

I was shocked with everything he said but the last part is what really got me thinking.

"What do you mean by trying to save him?" I asked. Did he know of a way to save him because mostly everyone in our society believes there is no way to save Strigoi unless you meant saving their soul which would be killing them, but right now I knew that's not what Adrian meant.

"That's not the point the point is you can't" he said calmly.

He had my full attention now. "What do you mean I can't....what do you know?" My voice was becoming angry. What if he knew some way to reverse the turning of Strigoi?

"Probably the exact same thing you know, but I am curious how you found out?" he asked curiously.

Now I was just plan frustrated. "Adrian if the thing I know is really what you already know the cut the crap and tell me!"

"If it's about the way to reverse the state of Strigoi, then yes, I do know but you should forget it, it's too dangerous" he said completely serious.

I couldn't believe it he knew all this time, and he never told me!

* * *

**Please Review!!!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Sorry it took me so long to update. I'll try to be quicker next time. Please Review at the end!**

"You-you what?!" I stuttered.

He didn't answer me he was just staring at me. He did this a lot so I could tell he was checking my aura.

"How on earth could you know all of this?!" I yelled.

He shrugged. "When I was researching I came across it."

I was so annoyed I felt like punching him out, he was acting so calm like this was no big deal.

"Well?" I asked hoping he would continue maybe he could give me the answers I've waited for all this time.

"Well what?" he asked casually.

"_Well_, what do I do? How can you do it? What research? Has it been done before?" I was yelling him all these questions, it was an understatement to say I was desperate.

"Whoa, calm down there Little Dhampir. I told you before it's too dangerous." He lowered his voice and the look in his eyes showed me regret. "I-I can't tell you, I'm sorry."

"You what!!??" I shouted. "How is it dangerous, what is it I need to do?"

He shook his head. "If I told you, you would do it"

"Of course I would!"

"It's too dangerous!" He was yelling now.

"How!?"

"If I told you, you would do it!" he repeated. "I'm sorry Rose" he said sadly. Wow did he just call me Rose?

I felt the dream start to fade. "Please Adrian!" I yelled but it was still in an angry voice.

"You should just go to the Royal Court, move on with your life..... you're waking up. I'll talk to you later, next week." He was nearly completely gone.

"What? No!"

And with that I woke up.

I slowly sat up in my bed rubbing my eyes. I looked to my right to see a fast asleep Lissa in her own bed.

How could Adrian do that? How could he not tell me when he first found out Dimitri was a Strigoi was it because he was jealous? Or because it really was dangerous? But I didn't even know what you had to do that would make it so dangerous.

All I knew is that with or without his help, I was going to get Dimitri back.

For once I really wanted to speak to Adrian in my dreams again but he said next week... well that wasn't good enough was it.

I sighed and looked at the alarm clock next to me. It was in the morning still dark but that's what Lissa and I agreed on so we weren't in too much sunlight It was early enough to get out of bed and I knew I wouldn't be able to get back to sleep anyway. Not after what Adrian had said.

I didn't want to wake Lissa up yet so I just had a shower and got ready. I put on a long sleeved shirt with my usual jeans.

As I walked out from my shower drying my hair I saw that Lissa was already up picking out what she was gonna wear.

"Are we going to go to the library today?" she asked me. That's where we would search for the information.

Although it would be so much easier if Adrian would just tell me. "Yeah.." I replied sadly. It would be so much quicker if he told me. I hated the thought that Dimitri was still out there killing innocent people.

"What's wrong?" Lissa asked as she walked over to the bathroom where I was standing.

I thought about telling her what Adrian told me last night, maybe she could try and convince him. "Last night, Adrian visited my dreams. He knows why we're here and apparently he knows of a way to turn Strigoi back."

Lissa's face turned surprised. "What? How?"

"That's the problem." She looked at me confused. "He won't tell me."

After she asked why I went through telling her everything he had said. Lissa reacted the same as me, maybe a little less angry but she was just as confused as to why he wouldn't tell me and why he said it would be dangerous.

"Maybe he doesn't want us to change him back." Lissa said after a while. "Maybe he was hoping to have a chance with you, he really likes you."

I shook my head. "I don't think Adrian would do that. I know he likes me and it upsets him that I always turn him down, but I don't think Adrian would keep something as big as this from me if there wasn't some good reason behind it." I was surprised at myself at how reasonable I sounded. I was still a bit angry and frustrated with him but I wouldn't bet Adrian not to tell me because of jealousy.

Lissa seemed to agree. "Yeah, I guess you're right. I'll just get ready so we can go."

Lissa took a lot longer than me to get ready but when she had finished we both went downstairs to the lobby where we called a cab to pick us up.

"Maybe we should get a car." Lissa randomly said as we both stood outside waiting for the taxi to arrive.

I raised my eyebrows at her. "A car?"

She nodded. "Who knows how long we will be doing this and it would be so much easier then calling taxi's all the time." She spoke casually.

"Liss, we can't afford a car."

This time she raised her eyebrows. "Can't we?" she asked smiling a bit.

"No. We can't. At least not in the way you're thinking of."

This was using some of the money that her parents left her when they died. We already used a lot for the two years when we were on the run so I didn't want to waste any on a car.

She sighed. "Just think about it."

I rolled my eyes and didn't answer.

The taxi came not to long after and we drove until we were dropped off at the local library.

I hadn't ever really been in a library apart from the one at school. But this one was three times the size of that one and I really didn't know where to start.

I decided I'd just pick a random section and start there. I went down the left side of the library that was full with book shelves.

"Rose where are you going?" Lissa asked giving me a strange amused look.

"Ah, to the books." Ok I really had no idea what we were even looking for.

Luckily Lissa did.

"That's the non-fiction area nothing will be there, we will have to go to the fiction area on mythical history since humans don't believe in vampires." She said the last part in a whisper.

I nodded my head and she led me to some of the bookshelves where we began searching.

There were some humans wondering around and sitting at tables reading but there wasn't too many since it was early morning in human time.

I scanned through one side of the shelf while Lissa did the other running my finger along the edges on each book as I read all their labels.

It was pretty stupid but I couldn't really find anything, it's either that or I was dumb enough to miss it, which I probably was.

"Rose" Lissa called from the other side her head peering through a gap that some of the books made. "I found some, come on let's sit at a table."

"Okay." I said, I walked around to the aisle she was in and saw her carrying about ten books. How come she could find them so easily?

Thank god I did have Lissa with me, I'd say she was more of the smart one, I would be hopeless if I was searching for books on my own. But then again I had my reasons I mean I have never really read too many books before.

We both sat at one of the libraries white tables as I started looking through the first book of the stack with Lissa looking at another.

I sighed. This was going to be a long day.

* * *

**Please Review!!!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: *Story contains spoilers from the first 4 books!!!* PLEASE REVIEW AT THE END OF THIS CHAPTER :)**

Lissa and I sat in the library for hours. Seriously I have never been this long in a library my entire life.

It was even more annoying because so far we hadn't found much at all.

Lissa slammed her book closed making a big thud. "That's it, we will come back tomorrow."

"Thank you!" I said a bit too loud earning me a few glares from people around.

I had been complaining for the past two hours about sitting here reading. Lissa had been trying to ignore me but had finally cracked.

We put all the books we were reading back on the shelves, Lissa putting them in the correct spots whereas I just shoved it in the first space I found.

Stepping outside I was worried because it was in the afternoon and I thought it would be light but luckily it wasn't, as I looked up I could see the sun was covered up by dark clouds.

"I'm starving." I said to Lissa. "Do you wanna get something to eat before we go back?"

"Yeah. But only if I get to chose where we eat."

I agreed and we ended up eating at some small café.

"What do you want?" Lissa asked me staring at the small menu she was holding.

"Um," I scanned down the menu. "I'll just get a couple of pieces of toast and a doughnut. Are we supposed to go up and order?"

"No there's a waitress coming around."

A woman dressed in black with long black hair came over to our table holding a notebook and a pen.

"Um hi, what would you like?" she asked not even looking at us, she was too busy staring at some guy sitting in the table next to us but behind me.

Lissa ordered politely for my meal and hers. We waited for the waitress to write it down or anything but she just stood there staring at the guy.

I cleared my throat very loud and annoyed and the waitress turned to look at me.

"What?" She asked very annoyed.

"Hello? We just ordered." I said annoyed as well.

Lissa ignored us and repeated the order. She wasn't like me so she still spoke politely.

The waitress wrote on her notepad but still lifted her head up a few times to check out that guy. It felt like we had been waiting for an hour just for her to write a simple order.

"Well, it shouldn't be too long." She closed her notepad. "But who knows with all the food you ordered."She added looking me up and down as if to say I was fat. Before I could say anything else she turned and walked away.

_BITCH!!!_

I felt like yelling after her but I didn't.

"Rose!" Lissa scold me.

"What?" Why was she getting up me, I thought I was pretty good since I could have spoke out loud and said a lot worse.

"Yeah, you could have said a lot worse but calling her a bitch, I think was bad enough." She said glaring.

Ok now I was really confused. I hadn't even spoken that out loud. "I didn't call her a bitch." I said.

"Yes you did! As soon as she started walking away you yelled it out."

"No I didn't! Don't you think if I would have yelled it out people, I don't know, would have started looking?"

Her eyebrows scrunched together confused as she looked around the shop. No one was looking.

"But, I could have sworn I heard you—" She was stopped when the waitress returned with our orders. 

_Oh didn't take so long did it? _ I thought. Lissa glared at me. _What was with all the glaring?_

"Here you go." She said putting two plates in front of me. Oh funny. She thought they were both for me _smart ass._

"Well you're not very good at your job, are you?" I said as I pushed Lissa's food plate towards her and smirked at the waitress. She glared and walked over to the guy she kept staring at. Who was this guy anyway?

I turned in my seat so I could have a look and was shocked to see it was one of the most annoying people I have met. He was already looking in my direction with a big smirk.

Abe Mazur.

_What the hell was Abe doing here?_

"Who's Abe?" Lissa suddenly asked.

I turned back to face her. "Huh?"

"You said _what the hell is Abe doing here _and I said _who is Abe?_" she talked slowly in a teasing way.

I definitely know I did not say that out loud. _Oh crap. _That can't possibly mean...

_Lissa can you hear me?_

"Of course I can hear you Rose." She answered, taking a bite out of her toast.

My eyes went wide. "No Lissa, I didn't say that out loud."

"What do you mean?"

_I mean I'm talking in my head._

Then her eyes went wide with understanding. "Oh my God! I can read your mind!" she said loudly with a big smile.

"Shhhhh Liss, people will think we are crazy." I whispered.

_Rose?_

_Yes Lissa?_

_OH MY GOD! This is so cool!_

Unfortunately I didn't really think it in that way. Being bonded meant one thing. No personal life. But I guess it was only fair since so far it had been Lissa who had no personal life because I was the one who was bonded to her.

_Exactly!_

Crap she knew what I was thinking. _This is going to be so hard to get use to!_

_I know. But isn't it great!_

_No._

She ignored me. _I wonder if it would work if we were like, really far away. Or across the world even!_

I rolled my eyes and spoke out loud since we both probably would start to look stupid if we just sat here staring at each other, and not saying anything. "You'll get sick of it." I told her.

"No I won't." She said defensive.

"Trust me, you will."

She didn't answer but instead just stared at me for a while.

"Ok Liss, can you just quit the staring, it's really uncomfortable."

She giggled. "Sorry. But it feels so weird; I can like, feel all your emotions."

I raised my eyebrows and smiled. "Yeah? And what are they telling you?"

"That your really, really annoyed." She answered obviously finding this amusing.

"Hmmm."

She laughed again but soon stopped when a tall Moroi stood at our table dressed quite formally with a scarf that I've seen him wear before, jewellery was around his neck and fingers. Surprisingly he didn't have any guardians with him like he usually did.

The whole bond with Lissa thing had made me momentarily forget that he was here.

I had seen Abe many times before when I went to Russia. He seemed to know nearly everything and I use to think of him as some weird stalker, either that or I thought someone had sent him to look for me from the academy since he use to tell me to go back there a lot.

In the end of my visit to Russia he had actually helped me a lot which was surprising. But not nearly as surprising as what my mother had told me about him when I returned to the academy.

So really right now, I was facing my father.

* * *

**It's Zmey lol,**

**Let me know what u think by Reviewing!! and I will update faster!**


	7. Intrested?

Hey there!,, remember me? Probably not :P since I haven't been on fanfiction for about, i dunno 5 months?  
And no, I didnt do that on purpose, I actually completely forgot I had an account and that I had two stories. But I have been pretty busy just starting university, which is pretty full on.  
But I'm kind of in the writing spirit... so I will continue on stories... just not this one. That's the bad news.

So I kind of doubt it but um, Would anyone like this story? If so, send me a review saying you do and I will choose whether to email it to u, chapter by chapter if you have an intrest in continuing it.  
I hope so...

Anyway I thought I'd just put that out there :P - but make sure u read this story first, before telling me you'd like it!


End file.
